


Don't call me baby

by Biwb247



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is a Tease, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biwb247/pseuds/Biwb247
Summary: Yangyang benci dipanggil baby oleh Ten. Tapi Yangyang lebih benci lagi dengan Ten tersendiri. Karena sikap nya menyebalkan, membuat hati nya berdebar-debar tidak karuan.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Liu Yang Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Don't call me baby

_"Eung.. Don't call me baby."_ Itu kata nya sewaktu Ten dengan bercanda menepuk sisi kasur, meminta dia untuk tiduran bersamanya. Yangyang bukan orang bodoh. Eh, bukan, maksudnya.. Yangyang tidak bodoh. Karena, tiduran bersama orang yang dia suka dan mengharapkan Yangyang untuk tidak memandang nya? Pffftt.

 _Better safe than sorry._ Yangyang pikir, selagi dirinya mengenang kejadian di hotel waktu itu. Tapi kalau bicara tentang sisi lain Yangyang, sudah jelas kini sedang menjerit menyesal karena tidak menerima tawaran yang lebih tua.

Apa yang akan terjadi? Mereka akan berpelukan selagi Ten bermain _game_ , dan Yangyang menjawab _live_?

Lelaki Thailand brengsek.

"Apa kau bilang?" Suara tegas si lelaki Thailand tersebut mengejutkan Yangyang tiada tara.

Sekejap semua nya jadi jelas. Dia sekarang bukan di asrama, di atas kasurnya. Tapi di ruangan praktis. Dan sejak tadi, lelaki Thailand yang mengisi kepala nya, berada dalam satu ruangan dengan diri nya.

Jika saja geraman manusia bisa membunuh, maka Yangyang sudah akan berada jauh dalam kuburannya.

"Aku–" Yangyang mulai dengan gugup. "Aku tidak mengatakan apapun."

Tapi dilihat dari reaksi Kun juga Xiaojun yang menatap nya tidak setuju, ditambah Winwin dengan Hendery tertawa seperti orang gila, sepertinya sudah jelas kalau Yangyang mengatakan _"Lelaki Thailand brengsek."_ Keras. Apalagi reaksi Lucas. Dia terlihat sangat terkejut.

Orang yang biasanya tersenyum juga lembut di depan kamera, kini menatapnya tajam. Dan entah kenapa Yangyang masih dapat waktu untuk berpikir seperti ini. Padahal biasanya Ten sudah langsung memukulnya.

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Yangyang dengan Ten. Dimana yang lebih tua sekarang sedang meregangkan kaki nya, bersiap untuk praktis.

Kenapa Ten tidak mengatakan apapun lagi!?

"Yangyang, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa, mengatakan hal seperti itu?" Tanya Kun. Sang ibu dari grup mereka. Dia mungkin kelihatan tenang sekarang, tapi Yangyang sangat mengenal Kun untuk tau dia sedang menahan dirinya sendiri agar tidak menjitak habis sang adik.

"Aku– aku, sedang melihat," dia menelan ludah nya sendiri. Banyak sekali bahasa berputar di kepalanya, susah untuk memilih. " _Vi– video..I mean like–"_

"Gunakan bahasa yang sedang ku gunakan." Ujar Qian Kun dengan tegas.

"Bukan Ten-ge! Aku hanya, aku hanya berpikir," mungkin karena sangat gugup dan panik, Yangyang mengubah posisi nya menjadi menekuk lutut di bawah kaki, punggung tegak. Seakan dia sedang dihukum. "Seorang– seorang lelaki Thailand!"

Hendery bersandar ke Winwin, menyeringai lebar, "Lelaki Thailand? Sejak kapan ada orang Thailand lain yang kau kenal selain Ten?"

Ten mendecak, "Ten?"

Tapi itu tidak digubris oleh nya. Hendery sibuk menertawai sahabat dekat dia, yang benar-benar kelihatan ingin kencing di celana. Menikmati kemalangan Yangyang.

Yangyang menunjuk Hendery, "Dia tidak sopan!" Mencoba mengalihkan topik. Tapi Kun masih saja terpaku pada kalimat nya itu.

"Kau mengatakan hal yang lebih buruk." Balasnya.

"Itu bukan– dengar! Itu bukan Ten-ge! Sama sekali! Percaya pada ku! Aku semalam menonton anime dan ada karakter dari Thailand yang– yang menyebalkan!" Jelas sekali dia bohong. Yangyang belum pernah melihat ada anime dengan karakter berasal dari Thailand dan menyebalkan.

Tapi mereka tidak perlu tau itu.

Kun menengok ke Ten, "Kau mau mengatakan sesuatu?" Tawar nya.

Dan ternyata respon Ten itu mengerikan. "Kita bicarakan ini nanti. Sekarang, kita harus latihan."

Betapa takutnya Yangyang terhadap Ten sekarang. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa menatap mata nya selama latihan berlangsung. Namun tidak perlu susah juga, sih. Karena Ten tidak menatapnya sedikitpun setelah insiden tersebut.  
  
  


Setelah selesai latihan, Yangyang langsung menggeret kawan dekat juga teman gosip sejati nya, yakin sang Hendery. Dia mengabaikan seruan dan protes dari nya demi bisa mendapatkan waktu sendirian. _Err, sendirian berdua._

Tak lama mereka pun berada di toilet. Hendery menggerutu selagi membetulkan kaus nya, terlihat amat sangat kesal.

Namun Yangyang yakin bahwa tidak ada rasa peduli terhadap Hendery dalam diri nya. Karena Yangyang terlalu takut apa yang akan terjadi nanti di asrama. Atau di mobil. Di jalan. Yangyang tidak tau.

Karena Ten hanya mengatakan, _nanti._

Dengan cepat Yangyang menyalakan kran air wastafel, mendinginkan kedua tangan nya. "Apa tadi aku mengatakan hal yang buruk?" Tanya dia pelan. "Selain, selain hal yang buruk tadi? Maksudku, _you I know mean what... You know what I mean."_ Kondisi kepala nya sangat buruk. Bahasa Mandarin bercampur dengan Inggris.

Hendery bersandar ke dinding toilet, menatap jari-jari nya yang jelas sudah bersih dan tidak perlu dilihat lagi. Manusia itu hanya ingin menjadi sangat menyebalkan.

"Kau tau?" Hendery mengedipkan kedua mata nya perlahan. "Bisikkan mu itu terdengar oleh Ten."

".. bisikkan?" Beo Yangyang. Kepala nya terasa dingin seketika. _Hell._ Darah turun dari wajahnya. Kaki dia mendadak terasa dingin. Langsung saja dia matikan kran air, menaruh perhatian penuh pada kawannya itu.

"Heh," Hendery kini berdiri tegak, tangannya masuk ke dalam celana olahraga. "Kau mengatakan, dan ku kutip, _apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku menerima ajakan Ten tercinta? Akankah kami berpelukan lalu sex sampai mmuah~ mmuah~"_

Dunia Yangyang sejenak hancur, tapi begitu melihat kilap mata candaan dalam diri Hendery, dia menghela nafas lega. "Oke, oke, kau hanya bercanda dan itu tidak lucu."

Namun itu dibalas dengan, "Apa aku kelihatan bercanda?"

Sekarang Yangyang mencengkram kaus Hendery, menariknya dekat. "Kau jangan bercanda dengan ku! Ini masalah serius!" Geram nya. "Jawab aku!"

"Tidak sopan," Hendery menyentil dahi Yangyang, membuat yang lebih muda meringis dan melepaskan nya. "Meskipun kita teman, aku masih lebih tua, harus nya kau hormat." Gerutu nya, kelihatan kesal. Yangyang tidak sedang dalam mood untuk bercanda. Tidak kalau karir nya akan hancur karena kesalahan kecil.

Untung saja Hendery dalam mood baik. Karena biasanya mereka sudah mulai adu fisik. Dan harus Lucas sendiri menjauhkan mereka.

"Hendery, serius," ujar Yangyang.

"Haruskah aku serius?" Goda nya balik.

"Guanheng-ge.."

"Yang awal benar, yang akhir tidak." Akhirnya Hendery membalas. "Bagian dimana kau membisikkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau menerima ajakan Ten. Apa kalian akan berpelukan selagi dia main game, kau melanjutkan live–"

Kaki Yangyang terasa lemas. " _Fuck.."_ bisiknya, dan Hendery hanya menyeringai lebar.

Pintu toilet nya dibuka, menunjukkan salah seorang staff lelaki, dia menatap kedua nya dengan aneh sebelum akhirnya keluar lagi. Tidak jadi masuk.

"Sekarang, sana ikuti Ten." Ujar Hendery.

___________________________

Begitu sudah di asrama, Ten masuk ke kamar dia dan Hendery. Yangyang melangkahkan kaki nya mengikuti penari itu. Mencoba mengabaikan pikiran buruk, juga kalimat Hendery, yakni "Apa kalimat tepat untuk jeruk yang akan membusuk selamanya? Oh, iya, apa itu namanya?"

Sebelum bisa menyelesaikan ejekannya, Yangyang berhenti di ambang pintu, menengok ke Hendery. " _Honestly man, fuck you."_ Caci nya.

 _"Yangyang close the door."_ Perintah Ten.

Langsung saja Yangyang masuk dan menutup pintu nya. Berhadapan dengan Ten yang duduk di kasur, menatap dia datar.

" _Ten-ge I didn't mean it. It was not– not you–"_ kalimat nya terhenti saat Ten mengangkat tangan dia. Kalau Ten mau Yangyang diam. Maka Yangyang akan diam.

" _Are you comfortable talking in english?"_ Tanya Ten pelan.

 _"No."_ Balas Yangyang. Dia hanya ingin mendengarkan Ten marah pada nya dalam bahasa lain selain Inggris. Dengan begitu, setidaknya dia bisa mematikan pengertian nya dalam bahasa, dan mengangguk seakan dia mengerti. Kemudian bisa minta maaf tanpa harus mendengarkan seluruh omelan Ten.

Ten pun berdeham, menegakkan posisi duduk nya, "Duduk di lantai." Perintah nya

Yangyang perlahan duduk di dekat pintu, kedua kaki nya berada di bawah dia. Tangannya terduduk rapih dalam pangkuan. Kepala menunduk dengan anggun. Bukan anggun, Uh, lebih tepatnya menyerahkan diri.

"Yangyang, apa kamu menyukai ku?"

 _Huh?_ Bukan itu pertanyaan yang dia pikirkan selama perjalanan. Maksudnya, banyak sekali alasan kenapa Ten sampai marah, kan? Tapi apa hubungannya dengan perasaan Yangyang pada Ten? Harusnya Yangyang langsung jawab. Tapi dia bisa jawab apa?

"Tau darimana?" _Fuck._ Yangyang melirik ke Ten untuk mengetahui reaksinya.

Tidak ada reaksi.

" _Baby, you're not subtle."_

"Bagaimana aku bisa– aku tidak!" Seru Yangyang dengan sangat panik. "Aku tidak–" _tidak cerdik? Tidak mencintai Ten?_ "Tidak– tidak." Itu kalimat yang dia putuskan.

Ten menghembuskan nafas nya pelan, menatap Yangyang seakan dirinya sangat melelahkan untuk diajak bicara. "Tidak? Kau mengatakan, saat aku memanggil mu, _baby_ , mata mu tidak menunjukkan kilatan senang selagi mulutmu menolak?"

Yangyang membuka mulut untuk protes. Namun tidak ada suara yang keluar. Ataupun komentar yang bisa dia berikan demi mempertahankan harga diri nya.

" _Baby come here."_ Panggil Ten.

Kali ini tidak ada kamera. Tidak ada audiensi. Jadi Yangyang perlahan berdiri, mengambil tempatnya di sebelah Ten. Berkoperasi untuk saat ini saja. "Jangan panggil aku itu. Aku tidak suka." Gumam nya.

Tubuhnya membeku saat tangan Ten menyentuh dagu dia, "Kau tidak suka saat aku memanggil mu _baby?"_ Dan Yangyang mengangguk pelan. "Oke, kalau begitu.. apa kamu menyukai ku?"

Perlahan Yangyang mengangguk lagi.

Mata mereka bertemu. Milik Yangyang bertemu dengan kegelapan di mata Ten. Dimana kegelapan itu terasa sangat intim. Dari mata, Yangyang menurunkan pandangan ke bibir Ten. Mendadak bibir nya sendiri kering. Jadi dia menjilat nya sampai basah.

"Bagus, kalau begitu.. _baby,"_ gumam Ten, menarik wajah Yangyang mendekat. "Karena sudah lama aku menunggu ini."

" _Don't call me baby."_ Bisik Yangyang.

 _"Okay then,"_ Ten terkekeh pelan. " _Baby Yangyang."_

Dan Yangyang tidak bisa memaksakan diri nya untuk protes saat bibir mereka sudah bertemu.

Ciuman bersama Ten itu terasa seperti.. berciuman dengan seorang ahli. Karena baru sedetik bibir mereka bersentuhan, lidah Ten sudah menjilat miliknya agar terbuka. Dan siapa Yangyang untuk menolak Ten?

Tangan Ten yang tadinya berada di dagu, kini menyelinap ke belakang rambut Yangyang, sedangkan tangan lainnya menggenggam pinggang rapper tersebut. Dengan sekali dorongan, Yangyang pun tiduran di kasur. Bibir mereka masih menyatu.

Lidah Ten mengusap miliknya, meninggalkan Yangyang merintih. Ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi Yangyang berciuman dengan orang. Tapi ini pertama kalinya dia berciuman dengan Ten.

"Gege–" bisik Yangyang sesaat Ten melepaskan ciumannya, sebelum dia kembali memasukkan lidahnya lagi. Membungkam Yangyang.

Rasanya aneh kalau Yangyang tidak memegang sesuatu. Jadi dia menaruh kedua tangannya di pundak Ten, merasakan bagaimana kecil nya itu. Sebelum akhirnya menikmati hisapan pelan dari Ten ke lidahnya.

Kemudian Ten menghisap bibir bawah Yangyang, menggigitnya pelan, lalu melumat bibir nya lagi. Tidak memberikan waktu bagi Yangyang untuk memproses seluruh kejadian ini. Dalam ruangan hanya terdengar bagaimana nafas mereka terengah-engah karena ciuman nya, juga suara kecupan mesum tiada henti.

Bohong kalau Yangyang bilang dia tidak tegang.

Jadi perlahan dia mendorong Ten. Meskipun diprotes oleh sang penari tersebut. "Apa kita, apa kita pacaran sekarang?" Tanya Yangyang di sela-sela nafas nya yang berat.

Ten mendecak, "Aku tidak mencium orang sembarangan, _baby."_

" _Okay but like, you kiss everyone."_

" _On– it's on the cheek, baby–"_ lalu dia sadar maksud kalimat nya. _"No I did not! I've never kissed anyone!"_

Yangyang memutuskan untuk membiarkan topik itu pergi, dan mengembalikan pertanyaan di awalnya. "Jadi apa sekarang kita pacaran?" Tanya dia lagi.

 _"Yes, baby, now let me kiss my freaking boyfriend."_ Ten mengecup bibir Yangyang, hanya untuk didorong lagi.

Kali ini Ten terlihat sangat kesal. Tapi Yangyang harus tau ini. "Apa tidak marah lagi karena aku memanggil mu brengsek?" Tanya dia, dan Ten menatap dia terkejut. "Aku pikir kamu tidak benar-benar mengatai aku brengsek–"

Yangyang membungkam Ten dengan menarik si penari itu ke dalam ciuman dalam.

Benar. Lebih baik ciuman daripada omelan.

**Author's Note:**

> Maaf kalau ada salah kata (: disini saya pecinta bottom Yangyang, sub Yangyang, dan ternyata hanya ada sedikit. Jadi author mau buat sebanyak-banyaknya (':


End file.
